The present invention is related to a double-unlockable lock structure for binding strap, and more particularly to a lock device which includes a latch cover and a latch seat. The latch cover and the latch seat respectively have an upper latch hook and a lower latch hook latched with each other to lock the latch cover with the latch seat. The upper and lower latch hooks can be unlatched to unlock the latch cover from the latch seat by means of turning numeral wheels or using a key to drive an independent lock core.
A large-size trunk itself has a lock device. In addition, when transferred or stored, a strap, canvas belt or nylon rope is often used to bind the trunk. Two ends of the strap are connected with a key-driven lock or numeral lock to further lock the trunk.
The conventional locks can be divided into key-driven type and keyfree type according to the unlocking manner. With respect to the key-driven type lock, when a user travels in a foreign country, in the case that the user misses the key, it will be very inconvenient for the user to unlock the trunk. With respect to the keyfree lock such as a numeral lock, the above problem is avoided. However, the numeral lock has complicated structure and numerous parts and is inconvenient to operate. Therefore, the numeral lock is not suitable for the binding strap. Accordingly, it is tried by the applicant to develop a binding strap-used lock device combining characteristics of both key-driven type and keyfree type locks to facilitate use of the lock.